Winter's Child
by Love's Symphony
Summary: On the Eve of the Fabjous Day, Alice notices something strange about the White Queen. She confronts her, and makes a shocking discovery. Now, Alice realizes that she needs to be the White Queen's champion now more than ever. Full summary inside!
1. Harmless Questions and Painful Memories

A/N: I loved this movie so I decided to make a fic for my favorite character Mirana/The White Queen.

Summary: A few days before the Fabjous Day, Alice notices something strange about the White Queen. So one night, Alice confronts her about it and makes a shocking discovery about the gentle queen's past. When Alice finds out that the White Queen's daughter was kidnapped by a witch that was sent by the Red Queen, Alice realizes that she needs to be the White Queen's champion now more than ever.

White Queen narration:_ Italics_

DISCLAIMER: THIS IS PURELY FANMADE. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RESPECTFUL OWNERS._  
_

* * *

Chapter 1: Harmless Questions and Painful Memories

Alice walked up to the balcony that was outside the queen's bedroom, she had yet to express her gratitude to the queen for letting her wear one of the many dresses that were in the wardrobe. But Alice had a question to ask that would not leave her mind until it was answered. Although, she wouldn't continue to press the issue further if the queen didn't want. Alice decided she was going to speak her mind about the change in the queen's mood. Her mood was now sad and depressed, which was completely different from her usual lighter than air demeanor.

Alice walked over to stand next to the queen, "Thank you for this dress Your Majesty."

The White Queen turned to face her, "You're welcome my dear and please, call me Mirana."

"Okay Your Majest..I mean Mirana, but if you don't mind my asking, is something bothering you?" Alice asked with a hint of hesitation in her voice.

Mirana had a guilty look on her face; there was no point in hiding her secret anymore.

"_It was five years ago, shortly after this family feud started." Mirana began, her tone sad._

* * *

**Flash Back **

One day a few of the queen's servants came to her worriedly with a few more servants behind them carrying something. It was more of a someone rather than a something. It was an eight year-old girl that the servants carried.

"Who is this?" Mirana asked as she ran up to the pale young girl.

"We don't know Your Majesty, we found her outside your castle cornered by the Nave of Hearts and a few of your sister's card soldiers. The nave then wounded her and knocked her unconscious," One of the servants told the queen.

Hearing this nearly broke Mirana's heart. Although, she wasn't surprised that her "Big-headed" sister would do something so heartless as this. Well, they didn't call her "Queen Bloody Big-Head" for nothing. She had an unsatisfied lust for blood which Mirana could not understand. "Maybe it was the fact that Mommy and Daddy favored me more" She thought. Mirana felt horrible for the people who had to suffer under her sister's rule, both alive and dead. That was one of the things that Iracabeth didn't understand, how someone could contain so much love for so many people. Everyone in Underland held a place in Mirana's heart, including the eight year-old girl she just saw. Now, there was at least one innocent person that would be safe under her protection.

"Bring this poor child to my quarters at once."

"Yes Your Majesty," the servants obeyed, bowing and quickly carried the girl off to their destination.

* * *

**Later**

When Mirana arrived to her quarters, she found the girl lying on her bed, the white satin sheets covering her body. She was amazed at how well the sheets complemented the girl's porcelain white skin; it was just as pale as hers. Marina knelt down next to the bed and ever so gently stroked her face. She had a bit of comfort knowing the girl would eventually come around and she would finally find out who this young girl was. But, little did she know that it wasn't going to be as easy as she thought it would be.

* * *

A/N: Sorry to end like this. But this seemed like a got place to end it.

Until then see ya!


	2. The White Queen's Daughter

**A/N: Sorry to repeat this, but I felt it necessary otherwise I was afraid you guys would become lost. I hope that this is okay with you guys.**

**White Queen Narration: Italics**

**DISCLAIMER: THIS IS PURELY FANMADE. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RESPECTFUL OWNERS.  
**

* * *

Chapter 2: The White Queen's Daughter**  
**

**Flash Back **

One day a few of the queen's servants came to her worriedly with a few more servants behind them carrying something. It was more of a someone rather than a something. It was an eight year-old girl that the servants carried.

"Who is this?" Mirana asked as she ran up to the pale young girl.

"We don't know Your Majesty, we found her outside your castle cornered by the Nave of Hearts and a few of your sister's card soldiers. The nave then wounded her and knocked her unconscious," One of the servants told the queen.

Hearing this nearly broke Mirana's heart. Although, she wasn't surprised that her "Big-headed" sister would do something so heartless as this. Well, they didn't call her "Queen Bloody Big-Head" for nothing. She had an unsatisfied lust for blood which Mirana could not understand. "Maybe it was the fact that Mommy and Daddy favored me more" She thought. Mirana felt horrible for the people who had to suffer under her sister's rule, both alive and dead. That was one of the things that Iracabeth didn't understand, how someone could contain so much love for so many people. Everyone in Underland held a place in Mirana's heart, including the eight year-old girl she just saw. Now, there was at least one innocent person that would be safe under her protection.

"Bring this poor child to my quarters at once."

"Yes Your Majesty," the servants obeyed, bowing and quickly carried the girl off to their destination.

* * *

**Later**

When Mirana arrived to her quarters, she found the girl lying on her bed, the white satin sheets covering her body. She was amazed at how well the sheets complemented the girl's porcelain white skin; it was just as pale as hers. Marina knelt down next to the bed and ever so gently stroked her face. She had a bit of comfort knowing the girl would eventually come around and she would finally find out who this young girl was. But, little did she know that it wasn't going to be as easy as she thought it would be.

When the girl finally awoke, she looked around as if she was unaware of everything.

"What's your name my dear?" Mirana asked softy while stroking her cheek.

The girl looked completely puzzled at Mirana, "I don't know."

"Oh no!" Mirana thought, "She must have lost her memory."

_I tried to trigger any information as to who she was, but it was no use. So, to spare her from my sister, I adopted her and became her mother. I named her Grace, because like me, she moved about as if she was gliding on air. _

Alice smiled and nodded for the queen to continue,

_It was complete bliss with her around, the fued was forgotten, the people were happy, and music rang through every hallway, for she had gift for music. But sadly, it was not last forever. My sister hired a witch to take her away for fear of losing her crown. So, each night brings me sadness, because each night that passes, is one more day without her. Each night also takes a piece of my heart along with it. Oh, how I want to find the witch and take care of her myself, but as I said before, that would be against my vows._

* * *

**End of Flashback**

Alice nodded, remembering the queen's sacered vows, that she is not to harm any living thing.

"That is why I need you Alice, not only to slay the Jabberwocky, but because are also destined to save Grace" Mirana told her.

"This changes things" Alice thought.

"But the choice must be yours and yours alone"

Alice acknowledged this fact, then she bowed to the queen and left for bed, Alice had made up her mind, she was to rescue Grace, but the Jabberwocky was far from her mind.

* * *

A/N: Plz R&R, sorry for any errors.


	3. Dreams Become Visions

DISCLAIMER:THIS IS PURELY FANMADE. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RESPECTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

Chapter 3: Dreams Become Visions

Alice found her room and plopped on the bed, collapsing from exhaustion. As sleep weighed heavy on her eyes, she looked at the room, in awe at what she was seeing. What was once a completely pearl-white room was now a semi-pale blue one that seemed to stretch out before her. She began thinking about and the things she had just been told by the White Queen. First she was to slay that Jabberwocky, now she was to rescue the Queen's daughter. What more could be asked of her?

In a few hours, sleep found Alice, and she began to dream. But, this time, it was as if she was watching someone. Alice looked at the girl sitting in front of the fireplace. She was relatively young most likely not yet a teenager. Alice then took in the girl's appearance, she had skin as white as porcelain, had Golden locks like Alice, and blue eyes that were as deep as the ocean. Alice knew right then, that the girl she was looking at was indeed Grace. Alice then observed the room round her; it looked like in everyday cottage, with a makeshift bed in the corner and two chairs at each end of the dining room table. She didn't have much time to observe anything else, for a small voice broke through her concentration.

Alice then turned to the fireplace to find Grace staring right back at her. The little girl uttered two simple words, "Help Me!"

The next moment, Alice could tell that the dream was ending, for everything started to slowly dissolve right before her eyes. Just then, Alice's eyes fluttered open. She sat upright, remembering everything that happened in the dream, but to her it was more like vision. Alice bolted out of her room, her legs moving as fast as they could. She knew she had to find the White Queen and inform her of what had just transpired, and urgently.

Alice found the Queen out in the garden having tea. The Queen motioned for Alice to sit down next to her.

"Your Majesty" Alice curtsied, "I need to speak with you."

"Of course my dear, please sit."

Alice took a seat across from the queen and took the cup that was handed to her.

"What do you wish to speak with me about?" The Queen inquired.

"Last night I had the weirdest dream."

"What about, my dear?"

Alice told the Queen all about her dream, from the cottage, to the little girl sitting in front of the fireplace.

"It sounds like you're having visions of where Grace may be hiding while you sleep." The queen concluded.

"It's as if she knows I am there." Alice added.

"It could be her way of connecting with you." The Queen pondered, "Despite her young age, she has manged to learn a few magic spells."

"You think so?" Alice asked.

The Queen nodded, "Keep informing me every morning of what happens in your dreams, and maybe we will be able to pin-point Grace's location."

"Alright" Alice agreed.

* * *

Read and Review


End file.
